The Parent Trap Batman Style
by MrsIanBale
Summary: Emmaline Wayne, the princess of Gotham, flies to London for a girls summer camp where she meets the Spanish matador Elena Kyle. With the bunkers named after Royal houses, history is bound to repeat itself. It's the War of Roses once again. It's Lancaster vs York. It's Wayne vs Kyle. But when the girls are isolated at bunker Plantagenet, will the two houses become one again?
1. Meet the Houses

"Sí mamá, the train ride was safe... and AMAZINGLY beautiful. Yes, I have all my luggage, and then some. Uhun, okay. I'll miss you, I think they'll have us make postcards." The girl answered distractedly, fluffing the frills of her sleeveless blue shirt. "Sí, sí mamá lo prometo! Fine, I promise I will not steal anything. Yeah mom, I gotta go now, I'll be late for check in. Adiós mamá, te amo!" The young girl rolled her eyes with a deep sigh, and with a tug of her luggage, walked on to the security cabin. From under her white fedora, she couldn't see the girl standing near and was taken by surprise when the other girl walked up to her.

"Pardon, but I heard you say you took the train. As did I! Which town did you come from?" A British lass skipped over and the two walked together.

"I'm from Seville, Spain. Me llamo, I mean, my name's Elena."

"Hallie. You took a _train_ all the way to London!? Have you ever not heard of an aeroplane?"

"Don't be silly! I had the time, and most importantly, I have a very prominent artistic gene. What's a lonesome 2 hour flight when you can see so much beauty in 20 hours?"

"You sound so proper! Do you come from old money? My father's a traveling accountant. Not a minute goes by that's not calculated. That's probably the major reason I'm here, so I can be _out_ of the way." Hallie emphasized her point with the motion of her hands.

"My mother owns and curates her own gallery in Seville. It's quite small and charming, but it brings in good money. I have pictures on my phone I could show you some time. What cabin are you assigned to?"

"Lancaster." Hallie read off her paper.

"So am I!" Elena said cheerfully.

"Guess it's the three of us!" A new girl joined in. "The name's Alex."

"Elena Kyle. This is Hallie," Elena introduced, not sure of her friend's last name.

"Hallie Evers. Pleasure!"

"Shall we go set up, then?" The question was asked in a mixed Russian accent, and the other two didn't let it pass.

"We shall!" Elena Tsarina said, playfully irking Alex to Hallie's amusement.

"Well now you clearly know where _I'm_ from," Alex fixed her accent before she spoke. "Where are you _lassies_ from?"

The three girls exchanged thorough introductions and went on their merry way to their assigned cabin, missing the limousine as it rolled to a stop at the check in cabin.

"Is Russia always so cold?" Hallie asked Alex as they picked their bunks in Lancaster cabin.

"I'm from Vladivostok. It's not cold year round, but when it gets cold, it gets _real_ cold. Like, -10°C (-35°F)."

"I hope you don't wear a lot of those furry hats. But if you miss them you could probably steal one from the guards at the palace!" Elena teased.

"Hardy har har!" Alex fumed. "What about _you,_ Spaniard? How's Seville?"

"No me ha dejado (it has not abandoned me)." Elena dramatically sighed, clasping her hands over her heart. "Oh don't you know? Seville is _literally_ the warmest city in all of Europe. You won't find a furry hat there! It's all shorts and cotton and chambray."

"Then I suppose you have the best summer fashion sense of all of us? We must go shopping if we ever take a trip back to civilization!" Pleaded Hallie. Obviously she was a city girl.

They hadn't settled in long when the horns rang for dinner.

"That's 1900 on the hour! I wonder what they have?" Alex said as she grabbed a loose jacket and went for the door.

"I'm starved! I hope they have really good food. I could totally go for some chicken paninis right about now!" Elena led the way to the mess hall while the other girls walked laughing behind her.

"Hey! Did anyone see the limousine at the security cabin?"

"I think so. I wonder who might have been in there!"

"Probably some royal kid."

"Or a royally _spoiled_ kid!"

The girls laughed together at the poor soul and hastened their way to dinner.

The penguin suited driver of the limousine walked over to let out a young girl in a very chic traveling outfit. The white graphic tee was quite simple, but the black leggings and bomber jacket gave it some spice. Not to forget the knee high boots.

"Now Miss, all the luggage's accounted for. And you remember all of your father's requests?" The butler said with a tilt of his head that sent his sincerity across.

"Yes yes Martin. I will!"

"Ehm..." Martin cleared his throat, suggesting she correct her statement.

In response, the girl put up her sunglasses on her streaked hair and rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I mean I won't do any mischief. I will not prank anyone. And I will try to make new friends."

"And promise to remember the old ones?" Martin said with a proud smile and open arms.

She gave her butler a quick hug before anyone could see, and with an equally haste goodbye, she skipped on to the check in cabin. All the open windows and open doors couldn't keep the cabin cool. The crowding didn't help, of course. The lines were separated by last names; A-C, D-F, and so on. She looked for the line for V-X, which was long to her surprise. Or long enough to annoy her. This was so totally not the ideal trip to London. Thankfully, she hadn't _come_ here for London. She'd begged her father to let her come to Camp Kohinoor for girls all the way in England. With four overprotective brothers, it took a while longer, but eventually she made them come around. They came around eventually all the time, why did they even bother resistance? She was already planning all the fun she was going to have when the camp counselor rudely broke her out of her thoughts.

"Step aside, dear. There's a whole lot of girls to check in." The old lady spoke in a whiny cheerful voice, although she was clearly tired.

 _Dear_ eyed the counselor as if she'd gone mad.

"Excuse me, I didn't wait in line for fun, you know! I need to check in still!" She tried her best to suppress her derogatory tone. Didn't want to get sent home before she even checked in. Under normal circumstances, she would have given the lady a speech or two, but her being 3,000 miles from home was conditional.

"Do forgive me, child. Now, let's have your maiden name."

"Wayne." _Child_ said proudly.

"I have an Emma _line_ Wayne from Gotham City?" The old woman asked dubiously.

"It's pronounced Emma _leen_ , but Emma works just fine, thank you."

"Beautiful name! See here, you will be stationed at York cabin. It's a bit of a walk. Dinner's at 1900."

Emma flashed a forced smile and happily exited the security cabin. York was end of the alphabet and the cabin was in the nether region of the camp. There were two girls already unpacking and her entrance seemed to have broken their conversation.

"Oh hey! You must be the third of us! There's your bunk over there!" One of this girls nodded towards the third bed.

Thankfully each bed had a window, or Emma would have wrestled any one of them for the window bed.

"Thanks," she said, making the quick trip. "I'm Emma Wayne."

"I'm Susan Parker, from Rotherhithe," introduced the girl with red braids hanging behind her ears.

"My name's Annie McKendrick, all the way from Pembrokeshire, Wales ." The second girl informed. Her bouncing blonde bob went well with her petite square face.

"You think _that's_ far! I'm from Gotham city, America." Emma said while her attention was to the sheets folded on the bed.

Their gasps told her they definitely recognized the city, but the dinner bell halted further conversation.

"That's dinner. You girls coming?" Emma asked from the door. _Oh she would definitely like this cabin._

"Uhun!" The two girls cheerfully shouted and jumped off their beds to walk with her.

The mess hall was busy and loud with inaudible chatter. While many of the girls were crowding the benches, the wait line for the food was still long. The serving table thankfully started on both ends, uniting at the dessert bar in the middle.

An almost full bowl of tossed salad started the menu, and Emma and friends gladly skipped over. Out of habit, she took a quick look if grandpa wasn't standing around a corner to chide her. The girls filled their plates with fish fingers and chips, and maybe a piece or two of bread. Emma was ahead of Annie and Susan, and first to the dessert bar. There were bowls of fruits exotic to her, and cups of jello she was _very_ familiar with. Of course, the jello cups were on her tray in the instant she saw them, but when she went for some berries, she was rudely cut off.

"Pardon the old girl, but I _must_ have some of these gorgeous blueberries." _The way she spoke, Emma thought the only thing keeping the lady alive were the blueberries._

"Would you like some?" The lady asked Emma as the girl was pouring a ladleful of loganberries in her tray.

"Oh no thanks! I'm allergic." Emma replied and quickly exited the line as the counselor turned to the girl on the other line.

"What about you, dear? Would you like some blueberries?

"Oh I wish I could! But I'm allergic."

"Allergic. Yes, you just told me," the lady said, questioningly looking at both of the lines, but when she turned back, the other girl was gone too.

"Oh now where did she go?"

Alex and Hallie shared a glance, then quickly brushed off their thoughts with giggles as they found Elena already sitting at a bench.

"You didn't tell us your sister came with you!" Hallie said mid bite.

"What sister? It's just me and my mom in Seville."

Hallie and Alex shrugged and continued eating, while Elena looked concerned at her hands.

"I think there was some goo under the table," she stood up, rotating her hands. "I'll just go wash up, save my seat!" And she dashed off, bumping into another girl, causing some of her drink to spill on her jacket.

"How rude!" Emma cried as some girl bumped into her on the way to her bench.

"You need help there, Em?" Annie asked while putting her tray down.

"No, I'll just go clean this off in the bathroom. Save my seat for me," she put her tray next to Susan and went to the bathroom.

Emma took off her bomber jacket at the bathroom door as she picked at the new stain. Hopefully fruit punch came off easy. The sinks were lined in the middle, six in total facing each other, separated by a mirror in the middle. She absently chose the middle one and directed her full attention to the jacket as she worked at the sink. The mirror showed her looking down in the sink, scrubbing furiously at her hands trying to get the stuff off.

"Oh come off already," the two girls said simultaneously to the supposed mirror but then instantly went back to work. Emma gave up after a minute more and folded the jacket on her arm as she walked back out to the mess hall. Elena grew frustrated by constantly washing her hands, and chose to be satisfied with what she had, but when she looked up in the mirror, she saw the opposite wall.

"I swear there was a mirror here a second ago!" As to test it, she put her hand forward, and as half expected, her hand went through the space.

"If there's no mirror, then how did I just see myself?!"

The bathroom door swung in and Alex came in.

"El, come on! Food's getting cold. And we're timed eating!"

"Coming, coming." Elena said as she joined Alex. "I swear, this is the strangest bathroom I've been in."

Elena looked back one last time and almost bumped into the maintenance girl as she was bringing in some sign.

"Watch your step, dear."

"Sorry!"

As the two girls went back to their bench, the maintenance worker put up an out of order sign on the middle two sinks.


	2. Face to Face

Miss Wayne changed into her silk pajamas for the night, while her two new friends waited impatiently on their beds, cuddling their snacks in their laps. Emma, although she grew up in a household of boys, had a meticulous night routine passed down to her by the frequent female visitors in the house, brushing her teeth and applying face scrubs and creams. making ponytails in her hair. She took her brush over to the bed after minutes of standing by the vanity.

"So, tell us! Do you _really_ live in a castle?"

"Forget _that_ , have you ever seen _him?"_ Annie spoke over Susan.

Susan gasped. "Oh yeah! Have you? Have you seen him?"

Emma knew exactly who they were talking about, but she innocently continued brushing a pony.

" _Who_ are you girls talking about? Him? Gotham City isn't only a city of girls you know." She knew the delay bothered them.

"Oh you know!" Annie almost screamed, but then the girls whispered together.

" _The Batman!"_

Emma giggled.

"Well of _course_ I have. You can't live a _day_ in Gotham without seeing either him or the Boy Wonders."

"Have you ever seen them up close?"

She wouldn't be caught dead telling if she'd seen the dynamic duo up close, so instead she devised an ingenious story to keep her friends interested.

"You know..." 

"You know, I think you just might be the best fencer in the camp!" Hallie complemented as Elena got done winning her third match.

"Thanks." Elena was almost breathless as she took off the heavy helmet. "You know, it's all the grip and the wrist."

The activity counselor, miss West, came over and applauded the reigning champion, then promoted the game as a contest to beat the best.

A group of girls passed behind, stopping to comment on the commotion.

"What's she queen of?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

"Fencing, apparently." Annie replied.

Emma scoffed. "Don't even. I have a Middle Eastern half brother who's been playing with swords literally since he was a kid. Let me go knock off her false crown." Emma strode up and Annie and Susan laughed.

She put on the other mask and walked up behind the counselor, startling her.

"I'll have a go."

"Alrighty, we have ourselves a brace challenger. Miss?" Miss West asked, ready with her clipboard.

"Emma. From America."

"Miss Emma from America! Suit up girls!"

Elena rolled her eyes and put her mask back on.

"Go show her who's boss!" Sharon cheered.

"Gladly! It's the pride of a Spaniard on the line!"

The girls giggled.

"Look at them laughing over there." Susan commented.

"She has no idea what's comin to her." Emma said.

Now _her_ girlfriends chuckled and heaved the fencing suit on her.

 _Umph! So this is what dad feels like every night! Glad she only had to do it for just now!_

All suited up, the girls marched to the center where the counselor stood.

"Fencers ready?!"

"Ready!" The foils were lifted, just a touch away.

 _As you'll ever be!_

"En garde!"

And the swords were off.

Elena lunged first, but Emma parried, then attacked. Emma tried to knock the sword out of her opponent's hand but Elena deflected the blade, pushing the foil off and whirled around followed by a quick lung. Point for Elena!

Elena then walked Emma backwards, but the other girl found a stronghold as she used the tree behind her to get a jump on her opponent, coming in low. Point!

Emma lunged again but Elena caught her foil in the handle of the other, sweeping it in a full circle forcing he challenger to stand mask-to-mask. Emma grunted and broke out of the lock. The girls had a fencing match on wheels, to say, they ran through the whole camp ground with their intense match, even going on to the patio of the mess hall.

Elena charged forcefully but Emma side-stepped, and Elena ran past her. Emma stopped and laughed, and whipped around to find Elena lunging toward her. She quickly fenced her off, but as she skipped backwards, found herself pinned against the rail. Elena smiled a cunning smile and pressed her foil into her opposition, tipping the other girl butt-first into a water trough, landing with a huge splash. The gathered onlookers exploded with laughter. Elena mischievously looked over the rail.

"Oops. Here let me help." She extended a hand but immediately regretted it.

"No, let me help you!" Emma tugged at the other girl and she fell in with a scream.

"Uagh! Why did you do that?" She shouted as she pushed herself out.

"You pushed me in first!" Emma yelled back as she climbed out as well.

"Alright ladies!" Miss West butt in, standing between the two warring factions. "That was quite the show! Looks like we got ourselves a new champion all the way from across the pond! Miss Emma!"

She then pulled Emma up with a victory hand raise as the onlookers clapped.

"Yes, nice match everyone! Now girls, shake hands!"

Emma rolled her eyes disgruntled and took off her mask as she turned... into a mirror.

The crowd gasped. Both the girls wore identical looks of shock.

"What are they staring at?"

"Don't you see it?" Elena tried to make her see.

"See what?"

"We look alike! You look like me, and I look like you!"

Emma scoffed. "Me? Look like you? Let me see here, turn this way?"

Elena fell for it and Emma was going to milk it.

"And now the other..." Elena followed with a heavy sigh.

"Well," Emma said, apparently reaching a conclusion and Elena eagerly waited. "your eyes are much closer together than mine. Your ears stick out, your teeth are crooked and that nose," Elena instantly covered it with a hand. "Well, don't worry, those things can be fixed."

Sharon was up on her heels. "Want me to clock her?"

Emma put up a hand to put her down. "Hold up, I'm not finished. You wanna know the _real_ differencebetween us?"

Elena had an answer ready. "Oh I know! Like how I know how to fence and you don't? Or, I have _class_ and you don't?"

That stirred up Emma, who was ready to be up in Elena's face when Miss West got in again just as the lunch bell rang.

 _All bets were off.._

 _As they say, cats and birds don't get along._


	3. Let the games begin

A night later, Lancaster house was busy with light music and a crowd. I'm Ever her mother's daughter, Elena Kyle was the reigning queen of her little casino (legal or illegal, you couldn't tell). She'd just finished her 7th win when the crowd shut up to the arrival of Miss America.

While everyone was wearing comfy camp clothes, Emma walked in with a black and purple bomber jacket, matching the purple highlights in her messy bun. In her hand, she swung around a sock jingling full with coins.

"Take a seat, Wayne." Elena said with a mock and Emma took the seat across, her growing clique sitting around her.

"I'll deal, Spain." Emma spat back, earning a laugh from the crowd and an annoyed huff from the Spaniard.

Elena slid over the deck which Emma caught before it spilled. She did a fanning shuffle and yawned at her friends as she dealt out a hand to each player. The game quickly became interesting at every turn, with both girls betting away all their cash and more.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do, I'll make you a little deal." Elena said, smiling over her hand to her opponent. "Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

"Excellent." Emma said, feeling proud of her hand.

"Butt naked."

"Even more excellent. Start unzipping, Spain." Emma paused for effect before showing her hand. "Straight. In diamonds!"

Elena pouted in a fake awe.

"You're good, princess."

Emma's smile grew.

"But you're just not good enough!"

Emma's smile went down the flush.

"In your honor, a royal flush!" Elena announced as she revealed her hand. She was Selina Kyle's daughter after all.

True to her upbringing, Emma cursed with every article of clothing she took off in the chilly night and began walking naked on the deck.

"Nice birthday suit!"

"Look-in' good!"

The crowd teased as they watched from the beach, wrapped in their blankets or sweatshirts.

Emma turned around for one last glare at her arch nemesis, then turned around and dived into the cold water as the crowd ran away with her clothes, leaving only her shoes. She quickly got out of the lake, weighed down by the water, and ran back across the deck to an empty beach. She kicked the sand in anger and frustration, but when she bent to grab her boots, Emma caught sight of something even more precious.

She picked up the necklace, grasping it tight in her fist as a mischievous smile crossed her lips. No one was gonna get the better of a Wayne without getting something in return.

"That's the way you want it, then let the games begin."

Loyally, Susan and Annie were waiting for her nearby with some pants and a hoodie.

"Come on, let's get you back!"

"Not a chance! Girls, let's have some revenge! Follow me!" She led them to the mess hall, gathering the supplies for their revenge plan.

With their weapons ready, the three girls carefully made their way to the head counselors' cabin. Once they were able to quietly sneak in, all lids were off.

The poor sleeping counselors were dressed in honey and whipped cream wigs, while the entire cabin was booby trapped with water balloons and strings and a big surprise waiting at the door. For the finishing touch, Emma left the necklace somewhere it was going to be hard to miss.

And there could be only one person to blame when you woke up to a sparking _ELENA_ dangling in your face.

Emma stood watch as the other two girls took turns running back to York house, but when it was her own turn, she got caught by counselor Garner. With her hoodie pulled over her hair, there wasn't much to tell the difference between Emma and Elena, something which Emma aimed to use for her benefit.

"Who are you?" And what are you doing out of bed?"

Emma was silent for a second, building up her most convincing European accent.

"Umm, the name's Elena," Emma played, bending sideways with a wave. "I was, feeling under the weather, thought I might go out for a walk to the mess and grab a quick snack."

"But the mess's closed at night, dear."

"Well I definitely know that for next time," she faked a yawn. "But thank goodness the stroll's gotten me a tad tired. Good night!" she ran off waving behind her before the counselor could speak.

Annie and Susan were startled when the door to their lodge shut with a loud slam, and Emma stood leaning against it, breathing heavy.

"You gave us quite a scare there! Did you get caught?!"

"Who? Me?" Emma faked, her voice collecting as she walked towards her bunk. "Or my evil clone, Miss Spain?"

As the girls began laughing and talking about their prank, a phone rang.

"You brought a phone?"

"Isn't it gonna be expensive overseas?"

"I'm rich, remember!" Emma laughed them off and took out her phone, overjoyed to see the caller i.d say _Jay_ _Jay_.

"Evenin' m'lady Wayne." Jason mocked as the video call connected.

"Cut the crap, and f.y.i, you've got an audience," Emma flipped the camera view, showing the girls present.

"Ooh, made some mates, have ya lassie!"

"Shut up, they're English. Don't be rude."

"Fine, fine. But you other girls be warned, this one's trouble."

"We know!" Annie and Susan chimed together.

"Already!? What'd you do?! Make me proud, Lin."

Susan and Annie sat around Emma, finally getting a look at the Trickster Brother, and immediately fell for him.

"So, guess what? But shut up till you've heard it all."

"Go on.."

"It all started when I lost a poker match." Emma braced for it.

A long fake gasp came over the phone as Jason made a dramatic shocked pose, making the other two girls laugh, but Emma only rolled her eyes.

"My sister?! Lost at poker!?"

"I said shut up! But anyway, I got my revenge ten fold!"

Emma told Jason the entire story with much exaggeration which her friends called her out on, though it was soon clear she had picked up this talent from Jason as his reactions were equally exaggerated. But not once did Emma tell him the name of the girl she made enemies with, replacing her name with pronouns that were "appropriate" for an arch nemesis, and Jason was very much on Emma's side.

"So, I take it Br- _dad_ doesn't hear of this?"

"Well not till I'm back home at least! Don't want him calling me back home to soon."

"Secret's safe with me. Now, it's almost about to be 6 here, and I gotta go to work you know where. And you gotta go to bed. You know, wake up in time to see the big reveal."

"Oh, for sure not gonna miss that. Alright, off with you. Save me a souvenir!"

"I got you. Later, Lin." He motioned to Emma and she understood what he meant, holding the phone to her friends.

"Goodnight, ladies!" Jason sang with a dainty wave and a wink, signing off as the ladies squealed and giggled.

"Alright, alright, let's get to bed now. Don't wanna miss tomorrow's festivities!"

Let the games begin


	4. This Means War

The next morning wasn't announced by fanfare, but instead loud screams. All the girls at camp woke up with a start, running out to where the screams were coming from. Emma and her friends, coming all the way from York cabin, were behind the crowd, but made it just as counselor Garner and Caine rushed to open the door, without looking over head. Soon as the door opened, the string attached to the knob made the bucket of chocolate milk spill all over the outside counselors, who slipped and glided and crashed into the cabin.

There was silence from the cabin for a long minute while the crowd oohed and whispered outside, being silenced when Counselor Adam came out huffing and covered in honey and cream.

"Elena Martha Kyle! Please report to the sports counselor's cabin IMMEDIATELY!"

Elena waited in the guest chair by the desk, impatiently drumming her fingers on the table. She was used to having wait long periods of time for her mother while she was at the gallery. For the daughter of an artist, Elena was very impatient. She was so bored out of her mind that she jumped when counselor Holmes sat down across from her.

"Miss Kyle, can you tell me why you're here?" The counselor asked calmly, though there was obvious anger behind her tone.

"I honest to God do not know!" she shrugged.

"Maybe I can remind you!?" Miss West came in wearing sweat pants and a towel on her head.

Elena was shook, finally understanding some of what was happening.

"Wait, hold on. you think I did whatever happened to you guys?" Elena's face wore shock and her hands added to her expression.

"Well, we found a necklace at the crime scene," Counselor Holmes said.

Elena rolled her eyes at the comment, but her hand immediately shot up to her neck.

"Missing something, Miss Kyle?" Miss West said in an almost sarcastic tone as she slid Elena's necklace across the table.

Elena was relieved at least they had found it. She'd lost it at night when they took that...

Grrrh! That spoiled princess. It had to have been her. She used their similarity against her! But no worries, Ella was going to get her back!

"And, Counselor Garner attested to crossing paths with you last night."

Wh...?!?

Apparently, that was the most condemning evidence they had against her, and Elena's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"As you can imagine, this act cannot go unpunished. You, and your cabin mates, as obviously you couldn't have managed to stage a prank of this proportions by yourself, you and your calm mates will be in detention for the course of this week. That includes, sitting at the detention table for meals, and you will not be participating in the activities planned for this week."

"But this week is art week! Oh please, ban me for the entire camp I don't care, just not this week!"

Elena was about to cry.

"I am sorry. But this is the purpose of detention. Your lesson is to loose something you want."

Her tears finally flowed.

''You may return to your cabin now. Your friends will be informed of this decision as well."

Elena didn't need to be told twice. She bust out of the room and ran crying to her cabin. Her friends found out their fate as well and returned to the cabin storming.

"Not fair! We weren't even at fault!"

"How do you think I feel!" Ella cried.

"We're not supposed to just let this go are we, Ella? Your personal battle has expanded to us as well."

"Oh for sure! This means war! Because of her, I have to miss art week!"

The following week was as grey and vanilla as could possibly be. The detention lunch table came with its own boring menu. While barred from the planned activities of the week, they were given life draining alternatives. All three girls wrote letters home and made phone calls complaining about the unfairness of their punishments. Ella though, when she cried to her mother, kept her enemy anonymous, giving no hint that her archnemesis was her twin. And being as she was the daughter of Selina Kyle, her mother encouraged and inspired her to take revenge.

She got her chance on Sunday night when a fieldtrip was announced for the next morning. Of course everyone was excited, but none more than Miss America. Apparently, this kind of place was not available in her country, and it was a privilege for her to go.

Elena smirked cunningly as she found the perfect revenge. If Elena couldn't participate in art week, then Emma was going to miss this very important field trip. With dinner coming to an end, everyone began to retire to their cabins, and somewhere between the traffic, the girls came face to face.

"I know you set me up, Wayne." Elena growled through a smile.

Emma simply smiled and shrugged.

"You just wait for your just desserts!"

"Two scoops, no cherry! I'll be waiting in my cabin!" Emma proudly walked past and went off to her place.

Elena simmered in place as she watched her nemesis leave. Her friends came to stand next to her.

"What you thinking, El?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just gonna leave her dreaming about that wonderful trip that she's not going to go on!"

Sharon and Hallie high fived behind her.

Oh tomorrow's gonna be a real wet day for Miss America.

The next morning the entire camp ground was busy with girls chirping about their excitement to go on the field trip. It was such a big crowd, it was hard to tell who was where. And Elena planned to use this mess to her own benefit. Roll call began, and all the girls in the health to go, were on the buses the second their name was announced. Even an American and a Spanish. And the busses were off. As they left the camp ground, they went around the camp lake, where a big flat unidentified object was bobbing on the water.

Meanwhile, as the busses were half way off to their destination, Emma Wayne lazily woke up and twisted and turned on her cot. It was awfully cold today, and the air was wet. The chirping nature sounded real close. She felt tapping on her shoulder, and brushed it off as her friends.

"One more minute girls. We're not gonna be late for the s..."

She heard her own voice and snapped awake. And quickly caught the change in her environment. The tapping on her shoulder was a sparrow that flew off when Emma woke.

"Aaaaaah!" She screamed and flailed her arms, only a second after, she realized what she did wrong and she fell over the bed.

Oh she did not like this lake at all!

Emma swam ashore and pulled herself out soaking wet. She ran to her cabin and changed out of her wet clothes. Emma called around for her friends, but didn't get a response.

Then reality punched her in the face.

Oh that Spain girl has got to go! Enough is enough.

"Noo!" Emma screamed and slammed her cabin door close and fell on her bed, crying.

This soo means war!


	5. We’re Not SistersWe’re Twins!

At dinner time, Emma saw the buses across the lake as she sat skipping rocks. Yes, it was odd to find Emma Wayne skipping rocks, but since this morning she had cried, tantrumed, and hit the gym plenty of times. Her aim at archery had become notably better. Wonder who her target was! Emma began to stomp around as a storm brew in her head. She heard laughter and chatter coming from the mess hall and her lid went off. That Spain girl was done for. Emma ran off towards the mess hall as more girls descended from the buses.

The hallway to the main dining room was clogged with excited t(w)een girls, and Emma had to swim, push, and bump her way in. It was hard to find her nemesis in the mosh pit, but Emma was determined to find her. How hard could it be to find someone with your own face? Not as much, apparently. She found her giggling and chatting with her friends as they made to find a table.

"Hey! Spain!" Emma screamed, silencing half the hall.

"Aw, you're finally awake, Miss America? Did you have a WET dream?"

Everyone laughed except for Emma. She just simmered more. In her frustration, she grabbed the nearest thing she could, a cupcake off someone's food tray, and lodged it towards Elena. It hit her square in the shoulder. Ella let out a squeaky ew as it peeled off her jacket and fell on the floor with a squealch.

"You did NOT just do that! Here, eat your veggies!" Elena grabbed a hand full of the vegetables on her plate and threw them towards Emma, but she dodged it and the food landed on someone else's hair.

"Heeeyy!" the poor girl cried.

"Food fight!"a chorus went off just as food started flying around the hall.

A good 5 minutes had gone before camp counselors came running in, being accidentally pelted by some flying food.

"Enough!"

As the last of the flying food found landing, the party died with a couple last laughs.

"And WHO's brilliant idea was it to start this chaos?!"

"The twins!" came a unanimous answer.

"Girls! Front and center THIS instant."

The twins came forward and immediately started talking over each other, throwing blame.

"Quiet! That was the most infamous, most revolting display of hooliganism I have ever seen. And from sisters no less!'' Mrs West yelled, wiping food off her dress.

"We're not sisters!" Elena cried.

"I've never seen her before in my life!" Emma pointed out.

"Well they _are_ , aren't they?" Mrs. West asked her daughter.

"No mum, just look a likes." Ms. West shrugged.

"Regardless. Now either you two girls will be cleaning up this mess, or you'll be spending the remaining three weeks together in Plantagenet cabin.''

The girls looked around them, then at each other.

"I'm not cleaning THAT up!" they said simultaneously.

'Then pack your bags, girls."

"How are you ever going to spend 3 weeks with that girl?" Hallie and Sharon questioned as Elena packed her bags.

"You both can't stand each other for 3 seconds!" Annie and Susan reminded Emma as she threw her toothbrush in her bag.

"I'll make her life so miserable, she'll be on the

first train back!

first flight back!"

All the camp girls waited by the trail to Plantagenet cabin for the twins to show. Once they did, the mother daughter camp counselors led the way. Emma and Ella bickered and bumped bags when the counselors weren't looking, to the amusement of all the girls walking behind.

4 minutes walk later, they arrived to a rickety old cabin that looked like it could wash away in a bad rainstorm. Not the best thing to say near London.

Mrs. West lifted the bullhorn and told the rest of the girls to continue their planned activities.

"Now, 3 weeks left, and you'll be spending them together. Room together, eat together, play together. Either you'll learn to live with each other, or, or so help me you two will NEVER be back here again!"

The two girls stormed up the wobbly steps and fought over who would enter first. Eventually both of them made it inside, and the 2nd girl in got the better bunk to herself.

The first night was rough. Emma was already uncomfortably trying to sleep, but Ella needed the light on to finish her drawing. America angrily turned off the switch by her bed, but Spain immediately turned it back on again. The lights turned on and off for a whole minute before the fuse blew out.

'It's all your fault!" Emma yelled.

"My fault?! You're the one who wanted the light off!'' Elena retorted.

"And you're the one who came here with MY face." Emma scoffed as she turned over on her bed.

"It can most possibly NOT be my fault that we have the same face!" Elena whispered with a yawn as she put away her sketchpad, unable to draw in the dark.

"Maybe we should blame our parents," the girls said together but were too sleepy to register what they had said and fell asleep.

The next day, nature had its own plans.

The next morning was a cloudy one, but camp activities were still on, though tentative to rain fall. It was England after all. The girls woke up bickering and fought and raced their way to the hall for breakfast. While the girls argued over food, their original cabin mates became friends over betting which twin would drive out who first.

After breakfast was over, (thank god!) Emma wanted to go swimming, but Ella wanted to head to the art studio. Eventually a camp counselor had to interject to make the decision, and it was paint first, swim second.

Emma frowned and groaned all the way to the studio, and had great plans to mess with Ella's art work, but things changed. Emma was made to work on her own canvas a distance away from Ella, and the American girl had all the plans ready to ruin Spain's pastel work, but one glimpse of her artwork reminded Emma so much of home, she gave up. Ella noticed.

Swimming was next, and now Ella was the one with the devil on her mind as they made their way to the locker room. But plans changed. Elena had to wait for Emma to change into he swimsuit, and her plan was going to be executed the moment her evil twin stepped out of the station. But one look at the necklace still hanging on the other girl's neck pulled strings in Elena's heart, and all plans went to hell. Emma noticed.

After lunch it was free time, and both girls were away hanging out with their own friends. Noticeably, neither whined about the other. Not long after free time had begun that the clouds over London broke and rain fell by the pails. There was a chaotic stampede of squealing t(w)een girls as everyone ran to find shelter.

In their rackety old lodge, Emma put a pail under the leaking hole in the roof and slumped on her bed, headphones in, scrolling through the iPod she had snuck in. She looked up to find her evil twin busy in her sketchbook. Suddenly the wind picked up and changed direction, blowing rain in through the window on Ella's side, and she instantly tossed her pad away and tried to close the window. Only a few seconds had passed when Emma came over, helping to close the window. The girls took a tired heave when it finally closed and shared a smile.

"Oh Dios!" Ella frowned as she spotted her drawings scattered on the floor.

"Here, let me help." Emma went on her knees too and began picking up the pictures. One caught her eye, again. It was a drawing of the Manor, almost as if it had been a picture.

"What's this?" Emma asked, holding up the drawing of her home.

Ella smirked. "Oh, that's just the castle from the bedtime story my mom used to tell me. She's told me it ever since I can remember. It's almost like I've lived there my whole life.

"Are all these pictures from the story she tells you?" Emma asked as she vaguely flipped through some.

"Well, most of them are. Wanna see?" Ella said, sitting on her bed and patting a spot for Emma.

"Sure," Emma took the spot next to Ella as she compiled her drawings.

The manor was the first picture.

"This is Bat Manor."

Emma almost choked.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Continue."

Elena moved to the next picture, again the Manor.

"Well, anyway. The castle's huge! It's got this beautiful garden with a fountain and a million steps that lead to the manor."

Emma snickered.

Elena showed more detailed drawings of the house and continued her story.

"This is the Prince's guardian and advisor. He used to be a British soldier. He's old, but plenty healthy for his age. And he makes the most amazing food. My mama said."

As Elena continued the introduction of the person on the paper, Emma began to grow upset missing Alfred.

"This is the Prince's first son. He's adopted. He's originally grew up in a circus, but after an accident, the prince took him in. He's very flexible and athletic. And he's got a nice butt!"

Both girls oohed at the picture of Dick Grayson and laughed.

"In the story, prince Richard is SO different from his father. He never takes anything too seriously. I mean, they share the same goals, but they got different approaches."

 _You got THAT right_ , Emma thought as Elena moved on to the next picture.

"This is the second-no, wait- the third prince: Timothy the Wise. He's really smart. Sometimes he's smarter than the Prince-the father prince, I mean. And he lives on coffee!"

Emma laughed hysterically as Ella told a funny story of a sleep deprived Tim.

Next it was Jason, but an old picture of him.

"He doesn't look like that anymore. He keeps changing the hair." Emma blurted and immediately covered her mouth.

"Pardon, what was that you said?"

Emma fixed her pose and took her hand off her mouth.

"THAT... is Jason Todd."

"H-how did you know that?"

"Because he's lives with me..." Emma pulled out the drawing of the manor, "in THAT house, which is actually called WAYNE manor."

Elena jumped off the bed, walking in circles, neurons firing in her mind.

"I-I always thought the girl in the story who looks just like me, was ME. Pero no!"

Ella stopped in front of Emma and pulled her off the bed.

"No, that girl in the story is you! That means, everyone else in the story is probably real tambien. Aún, even the Knight Prince y and the Cat Queen. Who is so definitely my mama." Elena slowed down as the Knight Prince was revealed in her mind.

"That would mean that the Knight Prince... is my papa?"

"He's already mine." Emma interjected, almost defensively.

"So if your dad is MY dad, would that mean my mama is YOUR mom?"

"I... don't know! This is crazy! This is NOT happening!"

"Well, do you have a picture of your mother?" Elena asked.

"I have one. I'm not really supposed to, but I kinda snuck it with me. She's looking at dad in the photo so I don't have a frontal view of her. I thought I could find her in Europe. That's where... dad said she went."

"Spain, to be more specific?" Elena said over her back as she rummaged through her drawings. "Do you have that picture contigo?"

"Sí-yeah! It's in my suitcase. Why?"

Elena quickly spun around and sat on her bed, startling Emma. In her hand she clutched a paper to her heart.

"Please get it."

"Okay." Emma didn't take too long finding the picture of her parents and brought it over, hugging it to her chest.

"On three?"

"Tres."

Both girls took a big breath before starting a count in their maiden languages.

"One/uno

Two/dos

Three/tres!"

The paper Ella held was an almost exact replica of the picture Emma had revealed.

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. The Bat and the Cat.


	6. The Plan

When the twins came out for breakfast the next morning, no one could believe what they saw. The girls who till yesterday had been at each other's throats were today joined at the hip, completely absorbed in their own world. In the food line, they stocked up on each other's favorite foods. They ignored their other friends and chatted away to the isolation table, telling each other how they'd spent their lives. Ella was jealous of Emma getting to live with everybody, but Emma tried to convince her that it wasn't always a party. Elena, who had grown up on fairy tales and a very entertaining mother, romanticized life in the manor especially the part where her dad was a prince and a knight. Emma was completely in love with the idea of Batman's baby mama, her mom, being a rogue.

After spending the whole morning enjoying each other's activities, the twins took a lazy walk around the lake, randomly spewing off stories from their lives.

"Oh wouldn't I give up anything to live in a castle for a day..." Ella moped, kicking rocks.

Emma suddenly stopped in her place.

"Call me crazy, but I've got an idea!"

"I am not going skinny dipping!" Ella refused, hugging herself tightly.

"Forget that! No, I mean, you've bee dreaming of princes and castles, and I've always wanted to know mom..."

Elena caught the twin telepathy rather quickly.

"I look like you!" She grabbed her sister's hand.

"And I look like you!" Emma continued.

"We could totally switch places!" they said in unison as they spun in excitement.

After staring at each other's faces for a whole minute, the excitement quickly fell to realization.

"This could never work."

"You've got a streak in your hair!"

"Your ears are pierced! And you have an accent."

"An... and you've got a mean spirit!"

"Working out our differences, are we?" a croaky old voice diverted their attention to the older Ms. West making her way over.

"Um, of course!" Ella answered.

"Yeah, being locked up together really got us bonding!"

"That's wonderful! Y'know, without the hair and the personality, you two could really pass of as one person! You're sure you're not sister?"

"Certain!" Emma answered before Ella could even get a word in.

"Oh, that's a shame. But it's lovely to see you two getting along. See you at dinner girls, toodle-loo!"

"Toodle-loo!" the girls waved together, struggling to keep their hands to themselves behind her back.

"And why didn't we tell her again!?"

"Because if we did, she might have called dad and mom and told them about us!"

"Wouldn't that have been the most ideal scenario?"

"Most ideal... no! What if they don't like each other! What if they absolutely hate each other and take us back and we'll never see each other again."

"If only we knew why they broke up, mum never talked about it." Elena murmured as they slowly began to walk back to their cabin.

"I can think of one. Cats and birds do not get along!"

"Dad's a superhero..."

"And mom's a..." Emma didn't want to finish, and they quietly continued up the trail.

On their way, they passed a girl treating a wounded knee from a rough fall.

"Does it hurt getting your ears pierced?"

"Asks the daughter of Batman?!"

"What?! I can't be nervous? He's a human too, y'know!"

"Sorry, sorry. I don't remember, mum had them done when I was very little."

"Hmm."

"Y'know, red's not exactly my most favorite color." Elena said in reference to the streak in her twin's hair.

"Well, which is, then?"

"I'd go for purple."

"I guess there could be worse. You gotta toughen up, though."

"Fine, but fairy tales aren't that bad, y'know!"

"Sure, if you don't grow up in a house full of boys!"

Ella gave her a side eye.

"Fine, they're not so bad."

"Are you artistic?"

"I dabble. Do you know how to kick ass?"

"As if you need more proof!" Ella teased.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Please! You got your ass handed to."

"I wouldn't try that again, water lover. I've got a black belt!"

"Finally! Something we have in common. That's one thing off the list."

"That's fine, we've got three weeks to switch."

"We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"Is Bruce Wayne Batman?" Ella whispered.

"Yes!" Emma replied ecstatically.

"Then yes we are, Ms. Kyle!" Elena Kyle winked to her twin.

"It'll be a pleasure to play you, Ms. Wayne!" Emma Wayne joked back.

Over the next to weeks, the girls really did put their heart and soul into learning to be each other, with a slow start of course. It took a day or two to get past the jokes and the complaints. It was really hard for Ella to drop the accent, while Emma wasn't really used to being a girly girl. Emma learned that Mexican Spanish was different than the language of Spain, and Ella found out that living with a house full of boys made you a tomboy.

One their last weekend, the girls took a cab out to the city to get their cosmetics aligned. Their first stop was the hairdresser's, where Emma's streak was turned purple, and Ella got a red one in the exact same place as her sister's. They took a stroll through London, sightseeing and practicing their switched personalities every chance they got. It was starting to get late before they remembered the ear piercings.

"No, no, no and no. Not happening. Sorry, I refuse!"

"Well, you've got me down pretty good, but get real! I can't go to camp with pierced ears and come back without them!"

"Dios! You're doing me pretty well too. I don't know..."

"I'll get one with you, so you won't feel alone."

"Where in the world would you get more! You've already got two!"

"I'll... get my cartilage pierced. I mean, it'll also look less girly and more, bad ass!"

"Now that sounds like me!"

"Well, when did you get your hair done? Did you tell dad?"

"Only after, I had Dick take me. Daaad, um, didn't explode, but it took him a minute to digest."

"Why don't we ask Dick?" Emma suggested, "Or rather, I'll ask him since I'm supposed to be you?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

The girls walked to find the nearest McDonald's for free WiFi, and Emma coached her twin on what to expect on a video chat with their oldest brother as the bell rang.

"So, he calls me kitten, now I know why. And he's pretty laid back and chill, so you just go with the flow."

"Alright, kitten's is what he normally calls you, I mean me, no need to freak."

The line connected and a face slowly came into view.

"Top o' the evening to ya, milady."

"Dick!" Ella half shouted, totally teary eyed getting to see her brother for the first time.

"Aww! Is my kitten getting homesick? I can come getchya!"

"Aww, no I'm not! And there's only a week left, I can come back myself."

"As you wish, m'lady!"

"I went to England on a plane, not a time machine. You're sure grandpa's not around, right?"

"Oh, he's not. I'm in Bluhaven."

"Good, so that means dad's not there either."

"Oooh, why'd you ask? What are you planning on doing? Have you been calling Jay more than me?"

"Shut up, idiot. I haven't done anything yet, that's where you come in."

"What can I do for ya?"

"I... am... gettingmyearspierced." Emma (Elena) mumbled looking away from the camera, but a dramatic gasp came through the phone.

"You're getting your ears pierced!?"

"What?! Why are you freaking out!? Will dad kill me?"

"No, I mean FINALLY! And I don't think dad's ever going to kill you."

"So... he'll be okay? I should do it?"

"Well, I think he would've liked you to be here when you got them, but I don't think it should be that big of a problem."

"Oh don't worry, I'll have it on video so you won't miss a thing!" Ella teased and earned a smack on the head from the real Emma.

"You'll back me up, right?"

"I gotchya, kitten. Need any British Moola?!"

"Would I ever! These souvenirs cost a girl some cash over here!"

"Haha, yeah they do. So, I'll have that transferred tonight,"

"Right now."

"Right now, okay. Then I gotta go, stay out of trouble. See you when."

"See you!" Emma bid goodbye and hung up.

The real Emma finally relaxed and threw back in the booth.

"Whew! He didn't catch us!"

"Nope, he didn't. Now let's go."

"Go where?"

Ella rolled her eyes.

"To get our ears done, you big baby. Come on!" Elena dragged her sister miserably out of the restaurant and hailed a cab to the nearest Claire's.

Once there, the store worker informed them of the policies and Emma celebrated not being able to get her ears pierced tonight. Elena attempted to call back Dick, but he was unavailable. So she had to make a call to the next available brother, Tim. He didn't pick up, but video called back just as they were about to leave.

"Hey, Em. Sorry I missed your call, I was st-"

"You were sleeping. Moving on, I'm getting my ears pierced and this lady won't let me get them done till a grown up signs the form."

Tim rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Give over the phone."

Elena followed orders and gave the phone to the associate.

"Hi there, I'm Timothy Wayne, Emma's 25 year old big brother all the way from Gotham city. Now my sister's there on a trip by herself so I would really appreciate it if we could pass the papers this one time, otherwise I'd have to buy the store and make it your job to do as I say, but I believe neither of us have got that kind of time, so what do you say, um... Megan? I can stay on as you do it, so consider it signed!"

"I suppose this one time, given the circumstances." Megan agreed.

"Thank you, Megan. I appreciate what you're doing for me. I'll be sure to let corporate know! So let's get on with it, yeah?"

"Of course, Mr. Wayne." Megan beamed as she gave back the phone to Elena.

"Oh. My GOD I'm turning into Bruce."

"Well, you ARE the most likely one to succeed him at the company."

"Do me a favor, don't tell Damian."

"In exchange for...?"

"Right, I won't tell dad."

"Thank you! Your secret's safe with me. You can go study now, good luck!"

"Thanks Em! You too! Bye." He hung up the phone quickly.

"So then! Papers all done, nowhere to hide, have a seat!" Ella sat Emma down into the chair.

"Will it be just the one of you?" Megan asked when she came back with her tools.

"Actually, it'll be both of us, but she'll go first. I can do the papers while I wait."

"Oh thank you. I really need those on file."

"That won't be a problem. She might be, though!" Elena teased as Emma sat uncomfortably in her chair.

"Aw! First time?"

"Yeah." Emma spoke weakly.

"We can do both ears together if you want, I'll just go grab my co worker."

"Yes please!"

"Okay! You pick out which ones you want, and I'll be right back!"

Megan went to grab her co worker while Emma threw death glares at her twin.

"I hate you."

"I know!"

Megan came back with her friend and the ladies worked to put on gloves.

"Hi, my name's Katie, I'll also be doing your ears today. What's your name, baby?"

"I'm Emma, and this is Ella."

"Oh your parents did a good job naming you two! Are you excited Emma?!"

"Nervous more so!"

"Oh don't you worry, it'll just be a pinch! Have you chosen your earrings?"

"Yeah. We'd like to go with the safest option, money's not an issue."

"Alrighty then, we'll go ahead and pick them out for you. Any color?"

"Red please."

"Wonderful choice! Now we'll just go ahead and get started here Megan!"

Both the associates positioned themselves at either side of her as Elena began to make the video.

"Where are you from, Emma?" Megan asked as a distraction.

"I'm from America."

"America! That's quite the distance to be out by yourself! How old are you two, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're nine."

"Nine!" *click* "That's such a good job you've done, so far from home so young!" Megan freaked, distracting Emma from the shock of the piercing.

"And a good job getting your ears pierced!" Katie added proudly.

"What?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Yay! You survived Em!" Elena cheered from behind the camera.

"Yup, you're all done! Wanna have a look?" Katie held up the mirror to her.

Emma quickly grabbed it and had a look.

"Wow! They look just like hers!"

"Not for long! My turn." Elena turned off the camera and made ready for her turn.

"Alright! You've had them done before. What are you getting done this time?"

"Um, I'll be having my cartilage pierced." Elena said as she sat.

"Ooh, that's a popular choice these days. But it might hurt a bit more."

"Ha! I'll be sure to have that on camera, thank you very much!" Emma happily announced as she took the camera from her sister.

"Aren't you two adorable! Now just relax and pick out your favorite."

Emma chose a stud with a purple stone.

It hurt like a b- and Emma had it all on tape. Poor Ella heard it all the way till bed time.

"And I thought I was chicken!" Emma laughed hysterically.

"I didn't know it would be that bad! I don't remember getting my ears done!" Ella sobbed.

"You gotta toughen up, sis. Or you're going to fail being me."

"We only got a week left, huh?"

"Correction, only 5 days. Then I'll be you and you'll be me!"

"I hope they like me."

"Sure they will. They'll think it's me. And I'm sure they'll absolutely LOVE you when they find out you're actually you and not me."

"I hope so. Mum'll love you too. Oh, and you gotta call her mum."

"Supuesto!" Emma tried her Spanish.

"5 days better be worth it. What's the plan after?"

"So, we take a week or two being each other, ask them why they broke up, and then we'll tell them and they'll have to meet to switch us back!"

"Great! Fingers crossed!"

"Fingers crossed!"

"Goodnight Ella." Elena said to her twin as she shut off the light.

"Buen noches Emma." Emmaline yawned back and tucked in bed.

Catch those Royal references!!


	7. Welcome Home

'Twas the night before departure, and all through the night, not a creature was stirring, not even the mice. The camp had held one last get together that had "run wild", but all the girls were in bed by 11:30, tired out and resting to catch their early morning rides. The twins were still housed in the isolation chamber, but with them now getting along well, they were allowed to party with the general population. Their two separate beds had long been put together as the girls cuddled up next to each other and shared life stories.

"Tell me, what's papá like, really?"

"For one, it's dad. But to answer your question: well obviously he is who he is at night. But in the daytime, he's a total cinnamon roll. He'll hug you for days if you let him. And God forbid if you ever get hurt or sick, he won't let you go out of his sight."

"l wonder why." Elena sighed and rolled on to her back, staring at the old ceiling.

''What's mom like, anyway?" Emma asked.

"Mamá is the most beautiful woman you ever saw. She's smart-in both definitions-corny, charming, independent. She's a designer and a curator: dresses in the day, relics at night."

"That sounds amazing! Has she ever made a dress for herself?"

"She never needed one. She hasn't ever had a long relationship."

"Dad hasn't had a real girlfriend in forever. Well, he goes on all these publicity dates, but nothing's really ever meant something to him. I guess he's still stuck on mom. I can tell whenever he talks about her, like he's still head over heels.''

The sisters giggled at the image of their manliest of man dad tripping in love.

"Did you two talk about mom a lot?"

"Not really a lot. Only on special moments like on my birthday or whenever we're sad about mom being gone. Has mamá ever talked about dad?"

"She's never mentioned him, like he never even existed. Wonder what broke them up?'

"I suppose dad's the perfect guy to ask how they got together in the first place."

"So, I'll ask dad, and you ask mama."

"Well I won't be doing it right away. I wanna spend some time with her before I break the spell."

"That's fair, I suppose I'll be doing the same. What time does the car come tomorrow?"

"9 am."

"Bedtime then, goodnight."

The girls snuggled up in bed, holding hands tightly for the last time.

It was an 8 hour flight for Ms. Emma with nothing but a sea of white clouds. The first class lounge had been pretty fancy with a high maintenance room that offered a mini buffet. Then, she was allowed priority boarding into an amazing first class cabin, to a window seat thankfully. The wide leg space and futon seats quickly became a comfortable setting. During lift off, Elena pulled out her drawing book from her carry on, imagining a happy family reunited at the airport.

The real event, after a long eight hour flight, was considerably disappointing. Upon landing, a nice stewardess lead her past the crowd to the baggage claim, where another airport agent was waiting with her luggage already on a trolley. They made quick chat as they headed for the exit, but found no family waiting for her. Instead, it took Elena a long minute to find the chauffeur holding up the sign for Emmaline Wayne; Elena had to remember that she wasn't in Spain anymore. With a tip and a thanks, Emma took the trolley and went to the chauffeur, who smiled upon recognizing her.

"Welcome home, Ms. Wayne." The man said as he took the trolley from her and led her to the limo.

"Thank you, Wesley." Emma replied, reading his name tag. Fingers crossed everybody else was waiting by the car, the Wayne family was celebrity in Gotham city after all.

Wrong again.

"Where's everyone else?" Emma asked Wesley as he opened the door for her.

"Oh well you know," he began before climbing into the driver's seat. "Your father was at work, busy being CEO and all. Your brothers were out at work or with friends. And Master P. was out of the house at the moment."

The limo went off and Elena looked disappointing out the window, "so that's how much I mean to them."

Wesley on the other hand peaked at her through the mirror, smirking as he knew more than she did.

They rounded the corner up the hill and Elena got her first real view at the Manor, her real home. The majesty of the sight wasn't the first thing that brought her to tears. It was so beautiful! Her drawings didn't do it justice. The car had barely crossed the awning that Elena jumped out, running tirelessly up the stairs. But there was no family to greet her when she burst through the doors.

The loud noise of the doors made a small old woman come running out, being delighted upon the girl's return.

"My princess, you're back!" Carrie, the house keeper ran to her, engulfing her in a hug which Elena returned. "The manor's hardly been a home with you gone. You must be so spent from the flight! Why don't you go freshen up and I'll whip something up for us."

"Th...they're not home yet?!" Emma asked, looking mournfully about the humongous entrance.

"'fraid not!" Carrie casually replied, also knowing more than the girl did.

Elena hobbled to the stairs, heartbroken.

"Which one's my room again?"

"Up two flights, love. On your right to the east wing."

Elena finally broke down as she made for the room, not caring for the happy looks the staff gave her as she ran past them. Upon finding her room, Elena pushed open the door and spotted the big bed in the darkness. Not bothered with the light switch, she made for the bed and lunged on it.

Emma wasn't the only one to cry.

"Who's big idea was it for me to hide under the bed again?" Came an agitated voice from well, under the bed.

Confused, Elena sat up, wiping at her eyes as the light turned on.

"Surprise!" Her family shouted around her.

Jason and Tim hopped on the bed on either side of her and Dick came forth holding a gift bag as Damian wiggled out from under the bed.

"Welcome home, baby girl."

Elena finally registered what had just happened and dug her face into a brother's shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

"Aww, she missed you guys." A new voice joined them and Elena turned to see, for the first time in her 9 years of life, her father standing before her.

"Daddy!" Emma squeaked as she ran to him. Bruce bent to pick her up, steeling against the force of her hug. He held his baby girl tight with a hand behind her head as she wrapped hers around his neck, never letting go.

"Aw princess, it was your idea to leave us in the first place!" Bruce reminded her.

"Well, I think I'm quite done for the summer, thank you very much. Oh dad! I missed you so much!"

Dad pressed a firm kiss on his daughter's head and pried her off, finally taking a look at her as he wiped her tears.

"Is this my daughter?!" The world's greatest detective asked as he noticed her changes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Elena asked in shock.

"Your hair's purple."

"Well, I thought it was time for a change."

"I see. It looks ni..." he stopped mid sentence and turned her head side to side.

"Y...you had your ears done?!"

"Tim signed the papers!" Emma responded in defense.

"He did now, did he?" Bruce glared at the mentioned brother.

"Wha...? Dick knew about it first!" The brothers playfully jabbed elbows.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Elena whimpered.

Bruce saw the terror in his daughter's eyes and his expression softened.

"No baby, I'm not mad! I just would have liked to be there."

"I told her!" Dick said proudly crossing his arms.

Bruce glared at his oldest son, who was easily intimidated.

"If it's any help, my friend recorded it."

"Now this I just have to see." Another voice came from the door and all eyes went to Alfred.

"Grandfather!" 

The real Emma had a much shorter time to travel from London to Seville. Elena had taken the train to sight see on the two days it would take to get to camp, but Emma didn't have the patience of 2 minutes! On her 3 hour flight, Emma ran all the ways she would greet her mother. All the things they would do together, all the things they would talk about. She was so busy imagining her life that it didn't matter to her that she wasn't riding first class. Business class wasn't too horrible, but she was so used to getting royal benefits. Especially having someone have her luggage all ready to go. Still, Emma managed to haul her bags off the carousel and an agent gave her a trolley for her things. With things all set, the girl made for the pick up area, looking for name cards, before she remembered this wasn't Gotham City any more. She looked about for her mother, without any luck.

Suddenly it cam to her that someone was calling Elena's name. It was supposed to be her. Emma wove through the crowd and smiled as she found the old lady who Ella had told her was her nanny. The elderly woman was ecstatic to see her girl come back home.

"Chacha!" Elena yelled out as she ran to her.

"Niñita!" Chacha came running to greet her and they stumbled into a hug.

"Aye mi bebé. I miss you so much! No more long trips anymore."

"I promise, chacha. I'm not going anywhere. Did mamá come?" Elena frantically looked about for her mother as they walked to the car.

"No, she's at the dress shop. We're gonna meet her there."

"Awesome!" Emma couldn't hide her excitement as she got into the European car.

Emma gazed star struck out the window, and Louise didn't think much of it. The Alcázar was so beautiful and so majestic, it left the Manor in the shadows. Of course it did, it was an actual palace. She didn't know when they had happened upon the district and Louise tapped her shoulder, drawing her attention.

"Vamonos. Let's go see your mamá." The nanny got out the car first and held the door for the girl to get out.

Elena would burst out of her skin if they didn't hurry this along. She ran out ahead of her nanny, not knowing which way to go. But then she saw it: Kitty Kouture. As excited as she was, Emma couldn't take one more step. Once inside, and her whole life would change. Chacha pushed her from behind, starting her.

"Okay, okay! Jeesh."

Elena took a big long breath, readying herself to meet her mom. Okay, you got this. You're Elena, she loves you. Breathing out, Emma finally pushed past the front door.

The boutique was humming with some tinkling instrumental music coming from the speakers when she entered. It was serene and beautiful, lined with dresses and accessories from wall to wall. No mom, though.

"Chacha, is that you?" A dismembered voice came from somewhere.

"Sí ma'am!" Louise replied, smiling at Emma.

"Oh great, I'm downstairs in the gallery."

"Come along then, love." Louise lead Emma to the lower floor as the girl got tear eyed upon hearing her mom's voice.

Downstairs was a whole another business; it was the Cat's Eyes gallery. The place was littered with paintings and artifacts big and small. The room was a maze, all these walls displaying different collections. It was after the 4th or 5th wall when for the first time in her 9 years, Emmaline Wayne saw her mother.


End file.
